Wheel Of The World
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: It is a song fic about What Rose was thinking when she was leaving the Academy. The song I am using is Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood.


**Hey, It is another Vampire academy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. The song is Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood. Well, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Academy, but sadly I don't **

**(Rose P.O.V)**

_Love goes out, out like a light  
Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore  
Just when you think it's lost in the rain  
It comes back knocking at your door_

I hate how everything in life is here one minute, then gone the next. Do we get to keep anything? All we have is memories. It is like when my life finally starts going how I want it too something has to come and change it. I hate it. No wonder Lissa cut herself. She was upset and know that I am taking her darkness it is making me want to. I know not too, but sometimes it is just so tempting to.

_It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around  
_

I was happy before, but Lissa was sad. Now, everything is reversed she is happy, and I am depressed. Dimitri is the one that takes the darkness away from me. He is the one who calms me when I am angry. He is gone. That is just really hitting. I haven't wanted to except it, but I have too. I want him, I want to go back to taht night in the cabin. Being held in his arms, him whispering my name in my ear. Everything was so perfect. Why is that gone? Do I not deserve anything good in my life? Why does this always happen too me?

_We close our eyes  
Never knowing where it will take us next  
Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath_

if I leave the Academy Liss will be upset, and who knows what she will do. I can't leave Dimitri out there. He told me if this happened he wanted to be killed. How can I kill my one and only love? I would have too be heartless. I would have to be heartless too leave Liss here all alone. I mean she has Christian, but she would still hate me if I left her here. There is no way that i would ever bring her along with me. She would just get in the way. Why does this happen to me? I mean I lose Mason, and almost get everyone killed. Now the one i love is gone.

_It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around_

If it was Christian changed into a strigoi she would go after him. Even if that meant leaving me here. Sometime you have too put yourself first. That is what i am going to do. No more following lissa around she will have to take care of herself. I promise that i will come back for her. If I am alive.

_  
__In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down_

The thing is that i don't plan on being alive. If i can't live with Dimitri I don't want to live at all. It is not worth it. I love Lissa, but I love Dimitri more. Lissa can make a life for herself with Christian. she can be happy without me, I am just holding her back. So know I am gone, to find the one thing that makes me happy. She might call me selfish, but I have to do this for me. For my love.

_It's the wheel of the world  
I don't know what it is  
I'm flying high  
Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down  
Life keeps on moving anyway_

On my eighteenth birthday I am gone. Adrian is the only one, as of now that knows my plans. I am gone to find my lover and kill him. If that is possible, becasue he may kill me. I love him so much, I couldn't kill him. So this is the end of me, and I am happy about it. Wierd, I know, but it is a peace, that I only have when i am around Dimitri so I am gone. First, I need to tell Lissa what I am doing, because this is going to hurt, badly. I dread it, she is going to cry, and try and persaude me to stay with her. Like she is the perfect thing, but if we had switched postions she would be doing what I am doing.

_It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around  
And around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around_

It can open your heart  
It can break you apart  
And it never even slows down

**This is the start of the end of my life. Bye Lissa I love you, but I love him more. I am sorry, stay with Christian, he can love you. I may be back, I am not sure when. Please don't blame yourself, you are my bestfriend and I know you must hate me for leaving you like this. I have to live my own life. I will miss you, terribly, but this is of major impotance. It is the one thing I want before, I am your gaurdian offically. I wish I was searching after him on better terms. Not to kill him. By this point you are wondering who he is. Well, it is Dimitri. I know you are probaly freaking out, because I never told you. I couldn't if it was leaked I would get kicked out and he will be fired. I just couldn't do that to him. I know you may hate me, we still have the bond, so I know if you want me too stay away from you. i would understand completaly if you hate me. I would hate myself. I love you Lissa, but i must go. I am offically eighteen, and I am doing soemthing that no person should ever have to do no matter how strong they are, I just ain't meant to have a happy life. Everyone i know is getting killed Mason. Now Dimitri. I just can't take it. i couldn't save Mason, but I am not letting Dimitri go. He may be strigoi, but i will find a way to save him. **

**Love, Rose**

**P.S. It is okay if you hate me i understand completely. If you still love me enough to want me to be your gaurdian when I come back I will. **

I poured my heart out writing this to Lissa. I sealed up this letter and my heart. I wiped away all the tears. They shouldn't fall, I am an adult. I can atleast act like one.

_It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around  
_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how did you like it? I know it is really sad. Please review!!!**


End file.
